fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Speedway
Mario Kart Speedway (スーパースピードマリオ Sūpāsupīdomario, literally "Super Speed Mario" in Japanese) is a kart racing game and the eighth main installment of the Mario Kart series. It is released on the , the , the and the . The game features downloadable content for both the Wii and Nintendo 3DS versions, however, the DLC packs for the versions may not be the same. This game also features Online Multiplayer where up to twelve players can play. The game also features the 3DS Achievement System and WiiAchieve. Achievements Courses Like all Mario Kart games, there has to be various creative courses for the player to actually play the game on. Below, are all of the courses and a small preview picture. Like always, the courses vary in difficulty. Mushroom Cup is the easiest cup, ending with a harder cup. Flower Cup is harder then Mushroom Cup, but still easy. Star Cup is challenging and has one icy course, and Special Cup is the toughest cup, with Rainbow Ride ending the cup. Also to note, Star Cup, Special Cup, Leaf Cup and Lightning Cup all must be unlocked. Characters Mario Kart Speedway features 37 characters, 13 more than Mario Kart Wii. Along with downloadable content characters, which are optional and cost Nintendo Points (Wii) or little-to-no dollars. Default Characters ---- Secret Characters ---- Items Special Items Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, every character has their own special item. Below, shows all of the special items. *'Poochy' (Baby Mario): Baby Mario's kart transforms into Poochy. Baby Mario then holds on to Poochy who runs at a super speed, equilivent of 3 mushrooms used at once. *'Stork' (Baby Luigi): The Stork picks Baby Luigi up in a blanket and flies him over all of the karts and items. *'6 Koopa Shells' (Koopa Troopa): Koopa Troopa gets 6 green Koopa Shells. *'Ultra Shroom Shake' (Toad): Toad drinks an Ultra Shroom Shake and gains massive speed. *'Fire Flower' (Mario): Mario pulls out a Fire Flower and fires 5 fireballs forward (or backwards). *'Poltergust 3001' (Luigi): Professor E. Gadd drives in on the Poltergust 3001, and Luigi hops on. It is a speedy ride. *'Vibe Scepter' (Princess Peach): Princess Peach holds up the Vibe Scepter, and changes her vibe. The Happy Vibe makes all the people she passes slow down. The Sad vibe makes her slow down. The Angry vibe makes her go really fast. *'Yoshi Egg' (Yoshi): Yoshi lays an egg and throws it. When the egg breaks, by crashing into something, it releases three random items. *'Bowser Shell' (Bowser): Bowser pulls out one of his spare shells and throws it. It acts as a stronger version of a Green shell, and can bounce up to 15 times. *'Giant Banana Peel' (Donkey Kong): DK pulls out a giant banana, that is exactly a normal banana peel. When hit, it turns into three normal peels. *'Wario-Man' (Wario): Wario eats some garlic and turns into Wario-Man, which increases his speed. *'Dice Block' (Waluigi): Waluigi punches a reglar Dice-Block and punches it. Whatever the number is how long a boost kicks in for. 10–60 seconds. *'Spring' (Toadette): Toadette takes out a spring, which replaces her kart, and will bounce far and fast. She will only bounce 3-5 times. *'Time Machine' (Baby Peach): Baby Peach will wave her rattle, and Professor E. Gadd's time machine will appear. She will then be teleported into a place better than her last one. During the time of teleporting, everyone else oves slower. *'Giant Red Shell' (Koopa Paratroopa): Koopa Paratroopa will take out a giant red shell, which will home into three people ahead of him. The GRS can hit up to 3 people. *'Conch Shell' (Noki): Noki will take out a conch shell and start playing it, causing anyone who she passes to fall asleep and move slower. It will only last for 10 seconds. *'Toy Stampede' (Mini-Mario): Mini-Mario will take out a whistle and blow it, causing Mini DKs, Mini Peachs, Mini Luigis, and Mini Paulines to run around the track, touching a toy will spin them out and hurt you. *'Blue Poison' (Blue Virus): The Blue Virus will take out a bottle of blue poison and drink it, during this time he will go super fast. *'Red Toxic' (Red Virus): The Red Virus will take out a can of red radioactive goo and will dump it, creating various puddles around the track, which will stop you temporarily. The puddles last for about 1 and a half laps. *'Gold Garbage' (Yellow Virus): The Yellow Virus will take out a big bag of garbage and will eat it. During this time, he will go faster. *'Megaleg' (Bowser Jr.): Bowser Jr. will whistle and the giant robot "Megaleg" will come in, he will try and stomp on people who pass him, and will only stay there for 1 minute. *'Rocketbarrel Blast' (Diddy Kong): Diddy Kong will pull out his Rocketbarrel jetpack and attach it to his kart, making it go at super speed. Diddy Kong will then go at 2x his normal speed for a lap, and after a lap, the rocketbarrel will explode and fly away. The rocketbarrel may also crash into an enemy kart. *'SarasaSquad' (Princess Daisy): Princess Daisy will raise a flag with a pyramid on it and , , and s will appear and push her kart forward, making her go faster. *'True Form' (♥♪!?): ♥♪!? will transform into his true form and fly. He will fly 3x faster then his kart. *'Birdo Egg' (Birdo): Birdo will fire an egg from his mouth. When it brakes open, 3 random items will appear. *'Hypno-Wand' (Kamek): Kamek will hold his wand up into the air, when he passes someone, he will hypnotise them, making them go slower and having to follow Kamek (a great way to leading them to doom!!). *'Thundershock' (Mallow): Mallow will raise his hands in the air and cast a thunderstorm over the track, randomly shrinking players. *'Midbus Bash' (Fawful): Fawful will whistle and then yell "I HAVE FURY!!", calling upon Midbus to help. Once Midbus comes, he will ride Midbus around and can bash anyone out of the way. *'Fruit Basket' (Pianta): Pianta will take out a fruit basket and throw fruits at different players. There are 10 fruits all with different effects. **Pepper: Peppers burn the engine of the kart, causing them to go slower. **Durian: Durians will pop the tires of the kart, causing them to fully stop for 2 seconds. **Banana: The Banana, in mid-flight, will fly out of the peel, causing the peel to work as a regular Banana Peel item. **Coconut: Coconuts will work as un-exploding bombs, hitting a kart and flipping them upward and then rolling away. **Papaya: Papayas will burst open spraying burning juice all over a kart, making them slow down. **Watermelon: Watermelons will be thrown and will, actually home into first place, similar to a wingless Blue Shell ala Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart 7. *'Funk-Kopter' (Funky Kong): Funky Kong's kart will quickly transform into a helicopter, making him fly right over all items and opponents. *'Flutter-by' (Wiggler): Wiggler will transform into a Flutter and fly over the competition, similar to Funky Kong's Funk-Kopter. *'Goop'd' (Petey Piranha): Petey will spit out some graffiti goop, which will cover the entire track, making karts have worse grip, and making them slide. The goop will go away over time. *'Booling Ball' (King Boo): King Boo will turn him and his kart invisible and throw Bomb Boos around. *'Boom-erang' (Boom Boom): Boom Boom's female counterpart will drop down from the sky and land in his kart. She will throw Boomerangs at players that are near them. *'Klaptrappers' (King K. Rool): Many rope traps will appear around the course, and driving over one of the operators will rope your driver out of the kart. You will then be freed by Lakitu. *'Klubbed Kremlingz' (Kritter): Kritter will take out a spiked club, like he uses as a bat in Mario Super Sluggers, and will hit anyone with it who comes near him. *'Mii Parade' (Mii): Many Miis (either yours, your friend's or ones from the Mii Parade) will come in and carry your kart to victory. DLC Characters DLC Characters have 1 special item for every pack. *'Vase-teleporter' (Shy Guy and Wart): Wart/Shy Guy will take out a vase and drive into it, teleporting them ahead. *'Exor Blast' (Croco and Boshi): Croco/Boshi will take out a giant sword, and hold it up to the sky. The sword will then say "EEEEXXXXOOOORRRR!!!!" and the kart will be blasted ahead. *'Game Glitch' (Mona and Jimmy T.): Mona/Jimmy T. will take out a Nintendo 3DS and lag the game. Once un-lagged, they will be 3-4 spots ahead. *'Shortcut---->' (Maria and Luise): Maria/Luise will take out a Boo Mushroom and eat it, they will then go left/right through walls, other karters, and over pits. *'Pushy' (Pesh and Pashie): Pesh/Pashie will take out their Pushy and it will push the kart at super speeds. *'Zero Gravity' (Rosalina and Lubba): Rosalina/Lubba will take out a mechanical Luma-like toy and put it on their kart, making them have zero-gravity for 6–7 seconds. *'Tiki Tonga' (Super Kong and Tiki Tong): SK/TT will take out Bongos and play them, making them go faster. *'PKMN Dash'd' (Emerald the Sceptile, Ruby the Charizard and Sapphire the Empoleon): Emerald/Ruby/Sapphire will whistle, calling in a Rhydon to push them faster. Sometimes, a Rapidash will pull them instead. Downloadable Content See here for a list of all DLC. '' References to Other Games * '' - This marks the first appearance of many items and characters. The whole racetrack, World 1-1, is based on the first level of this game. *'' '' - The viruses debut in this game. *'' '' - Many courses reappear from this game. This game also started the . *'' '' - Many courses reappear from this game. *'' '' - Many courses reappear from this game. This game was also the first handheld Mario Kart game. *'' '' - Many courses reappear from this game. *'' '' - Many courses reappear from this game. *'' '' - The Thundercloud debuts in this game. *'' '' - Many courses reappear from this game. *'' '' - The appears again, it debuts in this game. Boom Boom, who also debuted in this game, reappears. *'' '' - Yoshi's, Baby Mario's and Baby Luigi's special items come from this game. This game also marks Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's first appearances. *'' '' - This game marks the debut of King Boo, and the Poltergust 3000, the later of which would later have many successors. *'' '' - This marks Fawful and the Poltergust 3001's first appearances. *'' '' - This marks the first appearance of the Ice Flower. *'' '' - The Ice Flower's effect comes from this game. *'' '' - The Mii's clothing originates from this game. *'' '' - The console marks the first use of the _ii usage. It also originates the Miis. *'' '' - Bob-Omb Avenue is a party board in that game. *'' '' - Bob-Omb Buddies, and many other elements found in this game, debut (or are more developed) in this game. This game also is the first Mario adventure game, going on to start the of games, including , , and . *''Pokémon Dash'' - The name of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald's special item is a reference to the name of this game. Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:3DS Achievement System Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sequels Category:2012 Category:Mario Kart Speedway Category:Games with WiiAchieve Category:Wii U Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Online Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart (series)